Navalha de Occam
by softbennet
Summary: Como Rhydian sentiu-se na primeira transformação de Maddy? Ele começa a vê-la de outra forma e as coisas nunca serão as mesmas depois da primeira noite de lua cheia juntos / One-shot


POV Rhydian

 _Duas horas até a lua cheia_

Eu estava tentando me acomodar em meu pequeno quarto que na verdade era um armário de utensílios de limpeza. Mas eu realmente não conseguia ficar quieto. A lua cheia que estava chegando daqui a duas horas estava me chamando e não tem nada que eu possa fazer. Com meus instintos de lobo á flor da pele tão intensos eu me questionei se eu não deveria ter escutado Mads quando ela me disse para descer daquele telhado, mas agora já a única coisa a se fazer é cuidar dela o máximo já que ela deve estar nervosa, com medo e desejando os pais.

Mesmo com esse arrependimento dentro de mim, uma parte do meu lado lobo ficou extremamente feliz de poder ser livre essa noite para correr pela praia com Mads. Se conseguíssemos voltar para casa a tempo estaríamos confinados na toca junto com os pais dela e aqui estaremos sozinhos e meu lado egoísta gostava de pensar que eu a teria só para mim essa noite. Ela é a única pessoa em muito tempo que conquistou minha confiança e eu estava mais do que animado para ter minha primeira lua cheia de verdade, sabendo o que eu sou e compartilhando essa experiência com alguém igual a mim.

Estava arrumando os lençóis na pequena cama improvisada quando Tom aparece na porta.

\- Ei cara, quer ajuda?

\- Claro – respondi a contra gosto, pois isso só me atrasaria para sair do local.

Estava extremamente impaciente, Maddy já deveria estar aqui faz um tempo e eu não queria que o motivo fosse mais um problema. Já estava batucando meus dedos inquietos em minhas pernas, pronto para mandar outra mensagem quando ela aparece ofegante no cômodo fechando a porta logo em seguida.

\- Onde você estava? – perguntei a ela.

\- Me livrando da Shannon – quando Maddy diz isso eu já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.

\- Tom estava aqui bancando o ótimo amigo, então eles provavelmente estão desconfiando de algo. Como vai sair sem que notem a sua falta? – perguntei curioso.

\- Shannon acha que estou com as três K's e vou dizer a elas que estou com a Shannon. Um lado vai pensar que estou com a outra e isso me dá a chance para te ajudar a sair – disse Maddy.

\- Me ajudar? Ah, com a minha perna você quer dizer. Não estou muito preocupado com isso – disse despreocupado.

\- Minha mãe disse que vai curar quando você se transformar. Precisamos sair daqui antes das 20h30min – disse ela.

\- Tudo bem, saímos separados e nos encontramos nos barcos.

Após terminarmos de planejar o plano, percebi que Maddy estava extremamente nervosa e não era para menos afinal ela nunca tinha feito isso e eu não era muito experiente.

Coloquei meu braço direito em volta de seus ombros tentando confortá-la. Ela respirou fundo e apoiou levemente sua cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, já fiz isso um monte de vezes – tentei ser engraçado.

\- Duas vezes.

\- Tudo bem, duas vezes. Mas temos um ao outro e eu vou cuidar de você – tentei ser carinhoso.

Ela concordou e pareceu ficar um pouco mais relaxada, mas eu sabia que até ela poder realmente se liberar para a lua teria uma parte sua que estaria desconfortável assim como eu. Mas a única coisa a se fazer era esperar e torcer para tudo dar certo.

A sala do hotel estava apenas com os abajures acesos e a lanterna da Mrs. Fitzgerald que tentava contar uma história de terror da ilha local. Alguns estavam assustados, outros desconfiados, alguns nem ligavam para a lenda e havia Maddy e eu que queríamos logo sair correndo na velocidade do vento.

A sensação da lua cheia me dominando estava cada vez mais forte, então a cada instante eu verificava as horas no relógio na parede atrás de mim. Era como uma grande força entrando em meus ossos e músculos, forte demais para resistir. Mas era tão bom que eu só queria que estivéssemos logo lá fora.

Quando nos dispensaram já estava quase insuportável, porém para mim seria mais fácil já que estava num quarto sozinho. Por isso Maddy usou a desculpa de precisar ir ao banheiro para despistar Shannon e a única coisa que eu ainda precisava fazer era arrumar minha cama para parecer que alguém estava de fato dormindo lá. Depois que me dei por satisfeito tentei ir o mais calmo possível até a saída, mas eu sabia que Tom não deixaria tão fácil assim. Por isso fui o mais rápido possível e apenas ele foi pego pelo Sr. Jeffries.

Avistei Maddy correndo até os barcos e logo fui atrás dela. Precisávamos encontrar um bom lugar, afinal a lua logo estaria nos céus.

\- Maddy, espera! – gritei para ela.

Ela parou e virou para me olhar. Percebi que ela estava muito agitada, com toda certeza foi difícil para ela despistar Shannon, sei que quando ela quer algo consegue ser muito insistente.

\- O que aconteceu lá dentro? – perguntei preocupado.

\- Shannon quase me viu. Meus olhos já estavam mudando e minhas veias aparecendo. Minha única solução foi pular pela janela do quarto. Ela não vai conseguir me seguir, mas ela provavelmente me viu correndo – explicou ela.

\- Nós bolamos um plano depois para explicar sua saída, não consigo pensar em mais nada agora. Vamos logo! – exclamei entusiasmado.

Corremos até os rochedos para termos uma visão melhor da lua. Nesse ponto a lua já estava subindo e era a visão mais linda que já tive em toda a minha vida. Meus dedos começaram a formigar e batucar entre si para poder desenhar essa bela vista, afinal já estava sentindo falta dos meus lápis.

Ficamos na ponta da rocha mais alta e sentimos a brisa do vento. Nesse momento nada mais importava. Apenas nós dois e essa sensação de estar em casa. Olhei para a minha esquerda onde Maddy se encontrava e parei para observá-la. O vento batendo em seus cabelos escuros, a felicidade aparente em seu rosto, a tranquilidade que aparecia junto com a lua no céu e é claro suas veias cada vez mais aparentes e escuras junto com seus lindos olhos amarelos.

Ela estava tão linda. Mais do que eu já tinha visto nesse mês que passei ao seu lado.

\- Está sentindo? – perguntei.

\- Estou. É a melhor sensação do mundo! – disse sorrindo para mim.

Sorri de volta. É quase impossível não fazer isso quando ela está perto de mim. Tentando passar mais segurança, peguei sua mão a fim de entrelaçar nossos dedos. Ouvi seu coração falhando uma batida e depois mais um sorriso apareceu.

Foi quando começou. Seus olhos totalmente amarelos e seu corpo cheio de veias escuras. Mas na posição em que estava ela continuaria lutando contra o instinto.

\- Fica em quatro no chão, você sentirá vindo mais rápido. Não lute contra o que está dentro de você Mads – aconselhei.

Ela então soltou minha mão e fez o que eu disse. Não muito tempo depois eu vi um lobo do meu lado. O único que eu já tinha visto até então que não fosse o meu reflexo. E era ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava. Os olhos amarelos quase castanhos. O pelo castanho como seus cabelos. E provavelmente menor do que eu.

Ela estava extasiada. Fez um barulho esquecendo que não poderia falar normalmente. Então olhou para mim demonstrando sua felicidade. Andou em volta de mim e fez um carinho em minhas pernas com seu focinho me encorajando a agachar.

Quando fiquei em quatro senti o lobo me dominar. Minhas células se modificando dentro de mim. Meus olhos mudando de coloração. Então eu já não era mais um humano e sim um grande lobo cinzento.

Maddy quase pulou de alegria. Chegou mais perto de mim e começou a me cheirar. No início fiquei um pouco desconfortável, afinal nunca tinha ficado perto de outro da minha espécie. Mas a sensação foi tão natural e parecia tão certo que o instinto de lobo começou a me guiar me dizendo como agir. Cheirei seu pescoço e começamos a nos acariciar. Com um nível extremo de felicidade me deixei levar e lambi sua cara o que me veio a pensar que seria um beijo de lobos. Fiquei acanhado, mas Maddy chegou perto de mim e fez o mesmo.

Não aguentando mais, começamos a correr loucamente na longa praia da ilha e brincar de pega-pega. Logo Maddy começou um jogo de luta comigo. Ela estava tão feliz!

Na brincadeira de luta comecei a levar algumas mordidas. Maddy definitivamente não tinha ainda noção da sua força. Para demonstrar que tinha doído, gemi de dor. Ela se afastou rapidamente achando que realmente tinha me machucado feio. Então acariciei seu focinho com o meu para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Corremos até o castelo de Lindisfarne, parecia um ótimo lugar para dois lobos adolescentes brincarem. Mas não contávamos com uma surpresa.

Nossos amigos pensaram a mesma coisa.

Não tivemos outra solução a não ser empurrar Tom. Era isso ou o fim do nosso segredo e com os instintos de cientista tão fortes de Shannon, simplesmente não podíamos arriscar. Nosso segredo permaneceria mais um pouco como segredo.

Depois de tanta emoção para uma única noite, decidimos encontrar um local para descanso. Foi atrás de algumas pedras na praia que deitei meu corpo cansado. Maddy logo se acomodou ao meu lado e apoiou sua cabeça em cima da minha. E logo adormecemos felizes e satisfeitos.

 _Ao amanhecer_

Acordei com o barulho do mar. Ainda não estava claro, mas tenho certeza que logo o faria. Nenhum de nós era mais um lobo. Como dormimos juntos, eu estava com o braço em volta de Mads e ela estava com a cabeça em meu peito. Olhei em seu rosto sereno e a sensação calorosa em meu peito que sempre aparecia quando a via parecia mais forte após essa noite. Não era apenas meu lado humano agora que tinha sentimentos por ela, mas meu lobo gritava algo para mim que eu ainda não sabia dizer o que era. Mas acho que não demoraria a descobrir.

Só sabia que enquanto eu pudesse ter noites assim com Maddy nada mais importava.

Definitivamente foi a melhor lua cheia de todas.


End file.
